


Easing Into It

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Dirty Talk Kink, Doggy Style, Edging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Thick Cock - Freeform, amiright, bap nsfw, blowjob, bottom jongup, dirty talke, doggy, himchan is thick, multiple cum, position change, thick as his thighs, top himchan, virgin jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jongup wants Himchan to have his virginity. The younger male is sensitive, cums a lot, and loves his hyung.





	Easing Into It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

The server blinked a few times as she double-checked the change before handing it over to Himchan. The male had checked as she had, as well, and knew it was correct. Smiling, offering a respectful bow to her, he took his take-out in both hands and headed to the door. 

On his way, he held the door open for an elderly couple who murmured praises at him. He gave a bow and smile, turning to walk himself back to the group that waited for him. Sliding into the same seat as before, he handed a few bags back to the waiting members so that his burden wasn’t so great.

The ride was usual casual, and Himchan didn’t notice the curious eyes staring at him from a seat behind. Nervous, curious hands were fiddling with the bag Jongup was handed. The vehicle smelled amazing through the drive, everyone excited for their dinner treat.

At their dorm, everyone filed in and headed to the kitchen. Himchan didn’t notice that Jongup chose a spot beside him while they ate. Honestly, it wasn’t odd behavior but Jongup was more tense than usual, with more thoughts running through his mind about his hyung. Once the meal was done, Jongup casually took his hyung’s dishes-and the others once they had seen Jongup gathering-and dealt with cleaning up.

Jongup cleaned everything and found that the others had gone to do their own things. He dried off his hands and swallowed nervously before going to find his hyung. His socked feet were quiet as he passed a few of the rooms, finding nothing he wanted. He waved to a hand that shot out from a couch before he went to look in the bathroom. All he found was an empty room, to which led him towards the back. Himchan was out, drinking from a can as he stared off. The young male went out, feeling the ends of his fingers and toes start to tingle.

“Hey, hyung.” Jongup greeted, waving. Himchan turned and smiled, waving back. 

“Hey.” Himchan smiled and Jongup was lost in the expression. He couldn’t recall if any other words were said by his hyung, mind distracted a little.

“I have a question.” Jongup said softly, giving a glance backwards just to affirm they were alone. 

“Mm? Okay.” Himchan tilted his head to the side, eyes following the way Jongup looked. He offered a twitch of a frown when the young male turned back to face his elder. Jongup fidgeted ever so before giving half a step forward.

“I have a small problem, and need a little help.” Himchan took the male seriously, his face turning nearly stern. The nod that was given warmed but also made Jongup feel bad for how readily his hyung was agreeing without even knowing. “Junhong was talking about his… Encounters with his partners and… I felt I couldn’t relate.”

“Partners?” Himchan leaned back a little, brows furrowed. It was clear that he was imagining possibly the right definition, but he wasn’t exactly willing to be looking at that conclusion just yet.

“Yes.” Jongup swallow and then cleared his throat. “Sexual.”

“…Okay.” Blinking, the elder then attempted to grasp the problem at hand, while also dealing with the reality that the maknae had sex, clearly. “You couldn’t relate?”

“No, not really.” Hands curled around his ribs as he tucked them under his arms, blush tickling over his features. He violent curve of his eyes exaggerated as he ducked his head just a little.

“You’re a virgin.” Himchan stated factually, to which Jongup nodded. Silence slipped between them and, though it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was somewhat tense. “Jongup, please speak about what you need help with.” The elder suggested, the can in his hand all but forgotten.

“Ah… I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.” They blinked at each other a few moments before Himchan tilted his head to the side with a frown.

“You don’t need my permission to find a partner. If you desire someone, you’re more than welcome to–”

“I want you to help me with it.”

“Finding someone?” The frown only deepened, especially when Jongup shook his head. He twitched in surprise as the young male pushed forward and kissed his hyung on the lips.

Neither male moved when Jongup leaned back from this act. Himchan was coming to the reality of the situation while Jongup was waiting the response he so desperately needed. After what felt like years, but was only a few seconds, Himchan smiled a small thing.

“You want me to take your virginity?”

“Gah, why must you say it that way?” Jongup murmured, tone rapid and low. He rubbed a hand over his face checking behind him again. Himchan took a drink of his can before licking his lips and leaning to look back into the dorm.

“Jongup, I will help you but I have to know… When you play with yourself, are you loud or quiet?” Jongup flushed up brighter than any Christmas lights.

“I'm… Able to be quiet.” It was an honest enough answer. Clearing his throat, he tried not to focus on the fact that his hyung had already agreed to help him.

“Would you feel better doing this without them home?” Himchan eyed the younger, watching as Jongup moved so he could easily look in and eye what he could see of the dorm from the half window door. Honestly, he had no idea if he’d be able to be quiet once his hyung touched him.

Turning back, looking up under his lashed, he softly said: “will I have to wait long for them all to be gone?”

A small chuckle left Himchan as he heard the words. Taking another drink, he motioned the younger to follow. Himchan entered the dorm and went to the kitchen where he put the can into the fridge for later. Then, on soft feet, both men walked through the home. Soft sounds from the other members, doing their own desired things, filtered to them but neither paid any mind. Upon arriving at Himchan’s door, the elder opened it and bade the younger in first.

Jongup entered and tucked his arms against himself, watching his hyung close the door and lock it. When the man turned to Jongup, the younger leaned forward and kissed him. Their mouths stayed connected, noses rubbing against each other. When Jongup moved his hands to tug on Himchan’s clothes, the elder reached up and grabbed those hands to stop them.

“Relax… We have plenty of time.” He loving touch of hands on hands calmed Jongup, but only so much. Himchan smiled and went in for a kiss, allowing the male to cool off before he slid a hand to the young males shirt.

Dragging his fingers over the hard form underneath, he smiled into that mouth. Tugging, he pulled the fabric up and revealed the lower part of Jongup’s abdomen. Smooth, gentle fingers spread over that flesh and Jongup made the neediest sound Himchan had ever heard.

Grinning, the hyung took things into his own hands, so to say. He peeled off Jongup’s shirt and then encouraged the other to do the same to him. Shirtless, he pressed to the younger and touched noses, working hands over Jongup’s torso and back, feeling all over to find the most sensitive places. Following in his stead, hands traveled his own body. He found that the younger male had this sensitive spot right under the shoulder blades against some ribs where he would nearly buckle at the knees groaning.

Pants were next, their mouths occasionally meeting. Jongup gave an odd giggle at the loud sound of his belt being undone and Himchan swatted him playful. With the rolls of his eyes, he joined in with a chuckle and then nudged the clothing the rest of the way down. Easily, they both slipped out of everything but boxers. They had seen each other naked multiple times before but this time, both sported not only hard cocks, but intent behind them.

“How far have you ever gone?” Himchan asked casually, softly, as he nudged the younger back towards the bed.

“Handjobs… I gave head once. Heavy petting.” He rolled a shoulder awkwardly before feeling over Himchan’s side, clearly enthralled by the male in front of him. “Clothes usually didn’t come off more than needed to get hands into pants.”

Himchan nodded that he understood and reached up to touch along Jongup’s jaw. He felt the smooth skin there, a small hint of stubble. His thumb ran along the bone and then up to tug downwards on a plump bottom lip. Dark eyes watched his own hand feel over Jongup, the young males eyes watching Himchan enjoy himself. Offering a small groan at the hand, Jongup got the pleasure of Himchan’s tongue darting out before he snapped it back between his teeth.

He pulled that lip down with the single thumb, pleased at how Jongup simply allowed it to happen. When his mouth was open just enough, he leaned forward and thrust his tongue into the opening. It obviously surprised Jongup but he quickly recovered and kissed back. His tongue glided against the underside of Himchan’s as the elder assaulted his mouth. Mouths busy, he dropped the hand to boxers and hooked a finger into the waistline. He ran his finger back and forth, hip to hip, as slow as he could. It drove Jongup crazy, hips twitching at the second time over. He whimpered into their connected mouths, Himchan grinning into the kiss. Jongup slid a hand up Himchan’s arm, encouraging as he himself put a hand to the elders boxers and started to pull down.

“Not all the way.” Himchan murmured against lips. Jongup stilled, not sure what that meant so he waited. His finger slid onto boxers at the crook of a hip, knuckles feeling the smooth flesh there.

Himchan pulled the boxers down on the younger just enough so that the girth of him popped out. Pulling away from the kiss, Himchan looked down at the cock he had freed. Jongup was quick to follow so both men were practically bare in front of the other. No more than half a foot apart, they could feel the warmth coming off one another and it had them both groan collectively.

“Thicker than I thought.” Jongup murmured, hand leaving the boxers to rub the back of his knuckles along the side of Himchan’s cock before he wrapped long fingers around the girth. “Sheesh.”

“It won’t be painless.” Himchan murmured, carefully watching the look of stunned realization hit the younger male. Jongup swallowed and looked down, watching as he stroked slowly once, twice, before sliding his thumb over the heavy tip. “You okay?” Jongup snapped his attention up and gave a small smile, nodding.

“I want you inside of me, even if it hurts at first.”

Hincahn nodded, the length of him throbbing at those words. It wasn’t time for that, yet, so no quick movements we’re had. Simply, the elder shuffles forward to close the space between them both and slid their lengths together. It pulled a gasp from Jongup, eyes wide as he looked down to watch. Himchan was grinning, breathing a little heavier, as his hand encouraged Jongup’s to open and grab them both. The velvety flesh pressed together and Himchan joined his hand, but on the other side.

Easily, Himchan showed Jongup to go up and down with him, jerking them both off at the same time. Eager, the young male caught on fast and they sped up the motion just a bit. The young male breathed heavy, more affected than Himchan would show. The elder enjoyed watching how much pleasure his bandmate gained.

A few long, pleasurable moments of this and Himchan reached with his free hand to Jongup’s hip. He encouraged them to roll and grind to which the younger was clearly used to as he simply jumped in to that. They slowly, somewhat uncoordinated, ground against each other while light kissing for a few more minutes.

“I want to taste you.” Jongup shyly said between kisses, breathing heavy and twitching his abdomen. “I want you in my mouth and then I want to try sex. Please?” The eyes he gave Himchan could have made any hardened person give the man anything.

“Alright, but we do it my way. Lie down on your back.” Somewhat confused, Jongup nodded and lowered himself to the bed. He shifted up so he was in the middle and then he lied down. “Boxers off.” Following these orders as well, Jongup tossed the last bit of clothing off the edge of the bed. He watched as his hyung added his own boxers to the small pile before he went and grabbed something from the dresser.

Himchan crawled onto the bed and then over Jongup, feeling in spurts along his naked body and it gave the younger shocks of pleasure enough to rip gasps and arches out of him. The elder bowed halfway, kissing the males sternum and gaining a hard arch up against his mouth. He licked and nipped gently, lowering his hips to rub against Jongup’s needy crotch. Both men groaned, Jongup pressing both hands hard against the elders solid body, nails scratching just a bit.

The object Himchan had grabbed was a bottle of lube that rested against Jongup’s shoulder. Hands pressed tight to the bed as the elder worked his way up the males body and their mouths clashed nearly too hard. With a moan, Jongup spread his legs wide when nudged by knees. He could feel the heavy heat of his hyung’s cock rest against his inner thigh and hip, the flesh twitching.

Without comment, and enough of a shock to leave Jongup gasping, Himchan pulled away. He lifted up and on knees, moving himself forward. Jongup watched, hands sliding to cup the thick backside of his hyung. Knowing what was happening, he easily opened his mouth as the male came closer.

With a hand on the headboard and one guiding his length, Himchan pushed his hips forward and glided right into the youngers mouth. The warm heat pulled a heavy groan and twitch of his cock. It stretched out Jongup’s lips but the younger didn’t protest in any way. In fact, he flexed his hands and encouraged those hips to sink the length further. Jongup was no stranger to this, if a little under practiced. He want used to the angle, though, so he nudged Himchan back before too deep but it didn’t take long before the saliva helped the glide.

Himchan was stunned, and deeply turned on, by the way he could thrust in and out of that mouth only to be received by relaxed muscles and a willing throat. Jongup closed his eyes as he worked, allowing saliva to appropriately build. He managed to get only a little over halfway down that length but Himchan was impressed at any rate. Curiously, he stopped thrusting and simply pulled almost all the way out before watching as that mouth shifted from closed to open as he slid deep inside. He felt the throat open up against his tip, enough to make him throb and pull a grunt from the younger. He pushed a little more, watching the lips turn a little white from the pressure, before Jongup dug his nails into flesh to stop the press. His throat flexed and swallowed, Himchan groaning at the way it felt. Fuck.

Pulling back, he heard Jongup take in heavy breaths but he had apparently closed his own eyes. Feeling the mouth slide off him as he leaned all the way back caused a shiver through him and he grunted, looking down to the male who had gone to massaging plump thighs. Jongup, licking his lips, watched his hyung with watery eyes but he didn’t complain.

“Lemme move a bit and show you something you’ll like more.” Winking, he lifted off of Jongup and turned around. At the encouragement of hands, Jongup shimmied down so his face was back to that crotch. He licked the tip, tasting a bead of precum and smiling at the heavy tremble Himchan suffered. 

With a grunt, the elder moved so he was in the right position before he breathed hot air onto Jongup’s own cock. It twitched, bopping him on the chin. Instead of pulling away, he moved quick and pressed the flat of his tongue against that tip and bowed, sliding it into his mouth. Jongup moaned louder than before, hands gripping thick thighs above him rather hard. Himchan didn’t give him any second to recover as he worked to get the length into his mouth and down towards his throat.

Jongup panted, trying to fight through the pleasure and surprise. He managed to focus his mind and led Himchan back to his mouth. The thick bulge of flesh went between his lips once more and he worked it with his tongue. He tried hard to copy what Himchan was doing-how was that tongue even possible-but his mind was so far gone that he could do little more than encourage the cock down and up, tongue gliding and tasting all he could.

Himchan had snagged the lube on his way down and pulled it up now, dropping it between knees. He nudged at Jongup’s legs that he had refused to allow to thrust, and they spread. It was a slow, twitchy motion but they managed to spread enough for Himchan to stop nudging. The top was popped open and fingers covered in lube. All the while Himchan flicked his tongue along that twitching,needy girth. Jongup continued to practically suckle, eyes closed and mind focused. He didn’t pay attention to the fingers until they made themselves rather obvious.

The sickness of them surprised him at first and he pulled off Himchan, head thrown back in a mildly worried noise.

“Breathe. It won’t be any different than if you’ve used toys.” True enough. Jongup had played plenty of times with things bigger than Himchan’s fingers. Not his cock, but that wasn’t the issue.

One finger pressed curiously and Jongup opened his mouth, sliding the girth back in so to muffle the moan that ripped from him at the feeling of penetration. It was one of his favorite sensations, honestly. The finger pumped gently in and out, testing the entrance and spreading lube. The second finger was slower to be introduced but not painful. The way Himchan scissored his insides had him moan around the length in his throat, vibrating the flesh.

“A-ahh, that feels really good.” Himchan groaned out the words, sinking his fingers in deep. He watched as the flesh gave way the more he worked it. Jongup almost nodded before realizing that it would not actually work at all. Groaning instead, he vibrated his throat and the cock within it.

In the pleasure of the groan, Himchan pressed a third finger into that tight entrance and watched, enthralled, as hips pushed up to allow the fingers even further in. It made his girth twitch, spreading those lips a fraction wider and making Jongup clench tight.

“I need to be inside of you.” The elder growled, lifting up. The arms around his thighs and ass let him go, fingers dragging down the naked flesh before helping guide one of the legs over his head safely.

“Yes, please, hyung.” Jongup wasn’t sure if he had ever begged before but there it was. He watched with glazed eyes as his elder came back around. He slid between thighs, legs spreading wide to accommodate his elders hips. Hands returned to them, gliding up to ribs as their bodies slotted together.

Lube was brought back over and spread over his sensitive, needy cock. Both men watched the shiny liquid cover the length of velvety flesh that Jongup hungered for. The saliva would not have been enough, probably, so Jongup was grateful to his hyung’s thoughtfulness. Their noses touched as Himchan put himself into the right position, arm between them to help guide his own body. The elder smiled, kissing the younger lightly, before he pushed.

Jongup was lost in a world of pleasure. The pressure was strong, forcing his legs to widen even further. He groaned out in mild protest at the sting of pain from the mans girth but he didn’t attempt to pull away. His legs rose, knees against ribs, as he wrapped his arms around Himchan and kissed the man deep to stifle a moan that shoved from him. The tip popped in with a little force, muscles flexing in both men as they attempted to become one. The lube made pushing easy, an inch pressing into Jongup rather quickly before any pain really came.

With a hiss, both men paused. Pain had tingled up the younger mans spine but that was expected. Himchan raised a hand and smoothed it own the younger males hair and face, gently shushing him as he pushed further. The lube made so he didn’t have to worry about painful friction but he still gave a few back and forth rolls to his hip, encouraging the muscles to relax and let him in. Groaning, Jongup dug nails into his hyung’s back, pleasure confusing.

Both bodies rolled somewhat awkwardly against each other before Himchan had himself fully buried in the younger male. He was hilt-deep and groaning from the tight heat, trailing kisses into the crook of a neck. Bodies linked, they simply breathed at each other for a few minutes before Himchan started moving. The glide of his cock into Jongup’s ass was beyond amazing, definitely better than he had expected. He spread the male open over and over, working that body into being used to the sensations.

When Jongup stopped showing any signs of pain, and actually started thrusting back, Himchan picked up the pace. Fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as Jongup encouraged the body to speed up, to bury over and over into his body. The only sounds in the room were the pappappap of their thrusting and the heavy breathing from both.

As expected, with this being his first time, Jongup got close rather fast. He clung, panting, to the male above him. Himchan didn’t slow down or speed up, but rather simply stopped. He buried himself completely before stopping. Jongup, whining, rolled his body to attempt continuing friction, hands going to pull at hips as he arched and tossed his head back.

“Himchan!” He snapped, breathing still harsh.

“I’m not ready to be done with you, breathe.” Himchan murmured against the lobe of an ear and Jongup did as he was told. He breathed low, steady, allowing his orgasm to slip back down.

As soon as he was out of the danger zone, Jongup relaxed against that body and Himchan started up again. This time, he gave only a handful of pumps before he lifted up and looked down at the violently curved eyes staring up at him.

“I’m going to put you on top.” For half a second, confusion lit up the younger males face. It was quickly replaced by shock as Himchan bowed back down and grabbed Jongup, rolling them over with a heavy grunt. Unwilling to let the male detach from him, Jongup worked to roll over as well. The elder slipped from him but it was quickly remedied once the young man was on his knees. Fingers led the cock back to his entrance and he rolled to sit backwards, the length spearing into him deeper than before.

He moaned, spine arched as his head tossed backwards. Himchan grabbed the young male’s arms and showed him to brace them upon his chest. Those same hands caressed up arms as high as they would go without Himchan having to rise, and then glided down bare sides. He gripped Jongup’s hips and showed them how to move, rotate, grind. The fast learner only needed a few moments of instruction before he was good to go. His hips moved like sin themselves and Himchan simply lied there and took it. His hips did push up every so often, hands loose on those hips so he could feel the way that body moved under his palms. Jongup pushed up so his body was straight, thighs working hard as he treated his hyung like a stallion.

Himchan was so focused on how good it felt that, for the moment, he forgot that Jongup had been close once. That he was a virgin. He shifted, arching his head up, but groaned hard when he felt the muscles working him start to flex and squeeze. Groaning, he slid his fingers to caress thighs, curious about the needy moans and whimpers Jongup gave. When the realization hit him, he jerked up a little, Jongup leaning back with his hands on knees, and tried to stop those hips.

“Jagi, no… no, wait!” Himchan tried but the male stuttered to a stop. Jongup’s face was twisted in pleasure as, even though he stopped, his body still shattered. Himchan groaned deep as he felt those tight muscles milk him, Jongup’s cum shooting from him and painting over his abdomen and a hip, making a small mess over Himchan as well.

Jongup rocked lightly on his hyung, body tingling. Pleasure lined every single nerve in his body and he couldn’t believe that had just happened. The orgasm hadn’t hit him, but had grabbed him and sank deep, pleasurable teeth into his very core. As he came down, a shuddering breath left him and he trembled above the other. Eyes fluttered open, lips licked by the dart of a pink tongue. He placed hands back on Himchan’s chest, feeling the male breathing steady, deep. They locked eyes with each other and Himchan smiled, caressing thighs lovingly.

“Was it amazing?” The hyung asked, the length of himself flexing inside of Jongup who, sensitive, gasped a little.

“Mhm… I’m sorry, I came too fast, didn’t I?” Bashful, he hung his head a little and Himchan offered a light chuckle and smile, raising one hand to make that face look back up and into his eyes.

“Not a problem. People don’t usually peak at the same time.” He gave a shallow handful of thrusts, watching as Jongup chewed his lower lip and took to the friction easily. Grinning, Himchan slid a hand down Jongup’s bare chest and rubbed the drops and lines of cum into skin. The young male watched, cheeks deeply flushed, and started to rock his hips again.

Himchan knew that the young body speared on him was likely to be able to go again so fast. Seeing that he was correct only had him throb deep in said body. Jongup inhaled sharp, not quite a gasp, when Himchan wrapped a hand around that sensitive cock. He stopped thrusting, simply straining his hips upwards, which caused Jongup to be the only one moving. He thrust himself up into that hand and then down onto that cock. Up and down he worked his body back into the right mode. It didn’t take long before he had his head thrown back again and he was riding Himchan just as enthusiastically before.

The elder deeply enjoyed watching the male bounce on him but he was yearning for something different. After a few solid minutes of watching Jongup fuck himself using his body, Himchan held those hips tight. Confused, eyes went to the elder and he panted, licking his lips.

“What…?”

“I want to have you on your knees.”

Without complaint, Jongup allowed himself to be lifted off of Himchan. Their bodies moved until Jongup’s face was in the bed and his hyung was behind him, pressing the tip of his thick cock back into that entrance. With a single thrust, he buried back into that body and Jongup groaned, moaning into the pillow. The angle was new and Himchan struck new spaces over and over again as he started to thrust without any hints of going as slow as when they started.

Jongup bit into the blankets, hands curling into the thick of them, in order to keep from letting a five block radius know what was happening. He could feel Himchan digging fingers into his hips, slamming him backwards and thrusting his forward in a bruising pace. He could feel the cock in him grind enough to nearly taste it. There would be teeth marks and saliva in the blanket before they were done, that was for sure.

Himchan slowed enough to be able to run a hand up the violent curve of Jongup’s spine. He sank fingers into strands of hair and gripped, picking that body up. Jongup, urged upwards, worked himself up onto his hands. Those thrusts stopped as the elder helped Jongup rise up higher so he was on his knees, the jut of his length sticking out gloriously from his crotch. One arm wrapped around his rips, the other pulled Jongup’s head back onto a shoulder so they panted at each others mouths. Gripping tight, pressed drastically together, Himchan started to grind up into that body. He filled the male over and over again, Jongup’s hands caressing the arm that held him tight before one of his own went down and started stroking himself.

“You made me rock hard, jagi.” Himchan gave a rumbling purr, licking a small fraction of Jongup’s cheek. It made the younger gasp and try to arch a bit, mouth seeking Himchan’s. They connected for a moment before the elder, hand still buried in hair, forced it to break. “You going to cum for me a second time?” Jongup could do nothing but whine and offer a small nod. “Cum all over this cock. Milk me dry.”

Himchan was close himself, as well, so he didn’t slow down. The dirty talk seemed to work magic on them both, the panting only getting heavier. He didn’t even think about stopping Jongup this time. He could feel the way that backside clenched, needy for release a second time. It spurred him on and he bit a part of that jaw, breathing hard into an ear.

When Jongup came undone the second time, it hit him like a brick house. He trembled in the hold his hyung had on him, spurting out thicker ropes than before into the air. He stroked himself just on the tip, massaging the sensitive glands under the head, as he felt himself pulse. Each throb equaled a clamp of his backside muscles, milking his hyung once more. Only this time, the efforts won off.

Himchan managed only a handful more thrusts in that spasming entrance before he buried in and let loose. He spilled him cum deep into the man, arching both of their hips forward. Jongup let off a low groan, the feeling of the throbbing cock in his backside making him throb and squeeze out just a little more liquid that bubbled from him and dripped down over his knuckles. He let go of himself to catch as they both fell forward, balance lost from the push of hips. Gasping, they both shifted to lie down, the elder still lodged into that backside.

Easily, they worked to lie on their sides, the elder cuddling into that back. Jongup could feel some of the mess squeezing out past Himchan down one of his cheeks but he didn’t mind. Humming happily, sleepily, he curled into the arm that wrapped around him and started to fall asleep.

“If I’m not here when you wake up, it’s because I went for food.” Himchan murmured into an ear, kissing right next to it. Jongup nodding, grunting that he understood, and drifted off happily.


End file.
